2020 Open Championship (Dane)
The '''2020 Open Championship '''was the 149th edition of the Open Championship. It was held from July 16th - 19th at Royal St. George's Golf Club in Sandwich, England. Tommy Fleetwood held steady, winning at a course record -17 by three strokes over Brooks Koepka. Fleetwood's win made him the first Englishman to win the Open Championship since Nick Faldo in 1992. The win also moved him from 20th to 9th in the world. Norwegian Viktor Hovland, competing in his first Open Championship, tied the major record with an eight under 62 on Sunday to finish in solo 3rd. Summary First Round World number two Brooks Koepka got off to a racing start, shooting a seven under 63 to take the lead at -7. He remained two strokes clear of Tommy Fleetwood and Jon Rahm, who each had 65's to reach -5. Amongst the tie for 4th was 2017 Open Champion Jordan Spieth at -4, and Masters champion Patrick Cantlay sat in a tie for 7th at three under. US Open Champion Xander Schauffele was also near the top, in a tie for 4th with Spieth at -4. Second Round Brooks Koepka shoots a one under 69 to remain in the lead. He is joined by Englishman Tommy Fleetwood at -8 thanks to his three under 67. Sitting two strokes back was the rest of the pack, including Patrick Cantlay and Xander Schauffele in a tie for 3rd and 2017 champion Jordan Spieth in a tie for 6th at -5. The biggest movers of the day were 21-year old Chilean Joaquin Niemann's 65 to reach -5 and a tie for 6th, and American Aaron Wise, who shot a 64 coming off a 72 to reach -4 and a tie for 10th place. Third Round The race for the title became a two horse race going into the final round. These two players were Tommy Fleetwood and Brooks Koepka, with Fleetwood having a one stroke lead at -14 to Koepka's -13. 5 strokes sat between second and Xander Schauffele, who was solo 3rd at -8. The day's big moves came from Haotong Li, a Chinese golfer ranked #34 in the world, shooting 65 to reach -5 and a tie for 9th. He was joined by a move from Korean Byeong-Hun An, who shot a 64 to reach the same spot at -5. Final Round Tommy Fleetwood led by at least one for the entire duration of the final round, en route to a 67 and a final score of a course record 17 under par. He won by three strokes over Brooks Koepka at -14. Norwegian Viktor Hovland had the day of his life, shooting a major record eight under 62 to go to eleven under par. This put him in solo 3rd, and defending Open Champion Xander Schauffele in 4th at -10. 5th was a tie between 2017 Champion Jordan Spieth and Jon Rahm, each at -7 three strokes back of Schauffele. Rickie Fowler was another key mover, shooting 64 to finish tied for 7th. Scoring Summary Tommy Fleetwood's winning round featured five birdies and two bogeys. Viktor Hovland's record 8 under 62 had four birdies, two eagles, and no bogeys en route to his 3rd place finish. Aftermath Fleetwood's win at the 2020 Open Championship was his first major victory. The victory moved him from 20th to 9th in the world. With world #1 Rory McIlroy missing the cut, it meant that runner up Brooks Koepka regained the world #1 title several months after losing it to McIlroy.